An Unusual Feeling
by suffering225588
Summary: Harry is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. He woke up from a sleep at the burrow due to a nightmare. Wonders why he suddenly has feelings for Hermione. This fourth chapter is the one you should view rather than 1,2 and 3; they're boring. Stay Tuned for more.
1. Chapter 1- Night at the Burrow

Chapter 1- Night at the Burrow.

It was pretty useless day. There harry was lying on his bed in Ron's room. They had just come from the hot sun outside. Harry made it to Ron's house around in the afternoon; he wasn't sure how Uncle Vernon had allowed for him to spend some days here in Ron's House. Harry felt quite unhappy to go back to his Uncle's place since it was a dump and he wasn't allowed to do anything but remain in his room.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, she's still in her home" said Ron "I think her parents didn't allow her."

"Speaking of allowance" said Harry "I don't think I can stay long, Uncle Vernon is expecting me to be home by tomorrow morning."

"What? Great now my summer will be terrible."

"Ron! Get down here for some lunch." Called Ron's mom from the kitchen.

"C'mon let's go" said Ron.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Harry dear, do eat your lunch" Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't eat more than 3 plates full and more was expected from the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I am full Mrs. Weasley" he said "Seriously I can't have another bite."

"Oh alright, dear" she said "Ron! Eat those beans. They're healthy for you."

"Yes Mum" said Ron. Harry spent most of the evening in Ron's room talking to him about how they're sixth year at Hogwarts will be and that Harry had become the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Blimey Harry Congrats" said Ron. "You think you can get me a spot on the team?"

"You already played last year" said Harry "and turned out to be a pretty good keeper so I think that other team members would want you, since half the team left Hogwarts."

"Say, What time will you be leaving?" Ron asked looking sulky.

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll use the Flo Powder." Harry thought.

"Then you'll stay the night right?" asked Ron.

"Yep" replied Harry.

At night harry woke up after having a nightmare of Sirius' death. He saw all of the Order being murdered by Lord Voldemort and then The Dark Lord pointed his wand to Harry and spoke the incantation 'Avada Kedavra' and then Harry woke up. 'Great I had a good day so far and now this nightmare' Harry had worked quite hard to remove the memory of Sirius' death but somehow it found his way back to him.

He thought whether his dream affected Ron but he snoring loudly that Harry thought he didn't notice anything. Harry put on his blanket thinking of his dream where he had suddenly great love for the DA (Dumbledore's Army). He was worried that his friends got injured and he shouted extremely hard when the killing curse hit Hermione, why he wondered.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2- Back to the Dursleys

Chapter 2- Back to the Dursleys

Harry did not get much sleep the night before. He was under the impression that there was something between him and Hermione even though there actually wasn't. It was just his mind.

"What's up mate?" said Ron.

"Nothing just looking out the window" replied Harry.

"I'm your Best friend mate, I know when something is bothering you so just tell me" told Ron.

Harry thought whether or not to reveal about what happened last night. At last he thought that Ron was his best mate and that he needed to know what was going on so he revealed everything.

"It's just that..." Harry said "I don't know how to put this. Last night I had a dream about the DA, it was about the night Sirius died, the only difference is that in this dream the entire order died and i had watched each of them fall through the veil. I screamed when i saw Hermione die and I can't help but wonder how this happened, I mean I know that if it was you two I would scream but this was just different."

Ron looked at Harry smirking."You like her mate that's all, you're overreacting" Ron replied still smiling.

"What?" Harry said thinking about the relationship between Ron and Hermione and decided to probably play stupid.

"Don't look at me like that" said Ron "I know you like her that why you're getting this feeling. Relax it's perfectly normal."

"Hey I know you liked her too so I thought it to be awkward" said Harry

"Yeah i'm fine with it you can have your fun" he winked. "Anyways I fancy that lovegood girl since the DA days. I'm trying to contact her but that will only happen til I reach Hogwarts"

"Oh nice, tell me about it when we reach school, I'll even put in a word for you."

"Thanks mate. Now don't you want to go back to your 'Home' Haha haha" he starts laughing.

"No I don't. But I have to. See ya later i'll be down in about half an hour"

Harry went to take a shower and he pulled out his black jumper and put on some baggy pants. When he reached down the entire Weasley family was sitting in the dining room.

"Hey Harry" said Ginny and the Twins together."

"Hi" replied Harry.

"Hola, Harry" greeted Mr. Weasley by shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" said Harry "May I ask why everyone's here?"

"Sure Harry. Well..."

"We won tickets to see Europe this week and we're leaving tomorrow" said Fred.

"Oh Congrats" Harry said "Why didn't you tell me this Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh dad won the ticket's this morning that's why he is home so early. He went to the Ministry and being the 175th visitor today he won the tickets. It's great isn't it?" said Ron.

"Yah Congrats"

"Hey dad can harry come along?" asked Ron to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley replied quite unhappily. "Yah he could but these tickets are only for my family and no one else. Also since the flight is tomorrow morning it is already sold out. I even asked the official who gave me these tickets if we could bring someone else on board but he disagreed."

"Oh that's alright Mr. Weasley. You people enjoy your trip." said Harry.

"Harry are you ready dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yah i'm all set" Harry told her.

"Arthur would you please accompany the boy when he reached his home?" said Mrs. Weasley to her husband.

"Yah I would. As an excuse I would like to see those CD players those Muggles keep talking about." replied Mr. Weasley.

"Ok so let's breakfast Harry" said Ron.

After breakfast harry with his one small handbag went to the floo powder network with Mr. Weasley. He held on to Harry on his shoulder and then everyone said "Bye, Harry" and during this Mr. Weasley muttered something that Harry couldn't hear but he thought that this was No.4 Private Drive. The next moment they were swerming through the ashes and fire and then they reached their destination.

"Ruddy hell" cried Uncle Vernon.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll take care of this, you go upstairs." told Mr. Weasley to Harry and he did so.

Harry ran to his room without looking at anyone and then he could hear the distant cries and shouts of his uncle and aunt but he didn't care.

He was back to his old place when clearly Ron would enjoy his Holidays.

-x-

quite bad yes but soon enough the pair will be together and this story will get cheerful again.


	3. Chapter 3- Same Old Story

Third chapter out. The story will get better soon after a few more chapters. You have my word.

-x-

Chapter 3- Same old story

A few days passed and it was just one more day left for Hogwarts school to start. Harry was cheerful once again as this time Ron had returned from Europe and had sent him letters about his vacation. Hermione too sent letters to Harry describing her holidays of her studying some new books of Magic and asking Harry how he felt and if the Dursleys treated him with care.

Harry remained in his room for half the day when he decided that he should go out for a walk its better than sitting idle for so long. He changed his clothes; wore jeans and a t-shirt with a reddish maroon jacket. Even though using magic was illegal for an underage wizard harry kept his wand in this pocket.

He went out the king's cross station from where he would board the Hogwarts express and reach his most favourite place that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was hungry as his uncle and aunt had ignored him and to such an extent that they didn't even consider giving him some food or beverages, but Harry was used to it. He had some muggle money with him so he chose to enter a diner close by which he visited frequently. He sat at the table where he usually sat down only to find the same old waitress who was about the same age as he was to ask him for his order.

"I'll have a burger and a can of coke, please." Harry told the waitress.

"Alright, one burger and a can of coke coming up." she replied and turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Hey I was wondering..."

"Eleven that's when i get off." she replied.

Harry smiled and turned back to his table. He looked outside and saw Dumbledore standing across the station on a different platform. By the look on his face Harry felt that he expected him to go there. So, Harry got up and went outside expecting the waitress will probably take some time to get his burger ready.

He crossed the platform and there Dumbledore looked at the muggle advertisement for soap. "Take my arm, Harry." Dumbledore replied calmly. Harry knew this was one of the Disapparition that Harry was to learn this year at Hogwarts. Harry just took Dumbledore's arm without asking any question. They apparated to a four way intersection which was at that time completely empty. "Harry, you must be wondering why i brought you here tonight." Dumbledore started walking as he said this and Harry followed. "Actually sir, after all these years I just sort of go with it."...

...

**(Yah so that is the story of the Half Blood prince and it goes on forever. Now I don't want to describe the entire thing so I'll just put on some dots indicating that the story is similar as that to of the book.)**

Harry was dropped by Professor Dumbledore at the pond at the burrow. Harry clearly knew that now he missed his date of meeting with the waitress at the diner.

But anyway he remembered about all the things he experienced at Professor Slughorn's hideout.

He reached the front porch of the burrow when through the window he could see his trunk and hedwig kept at the side. As he stepped in he saw Ginny come down with Ron and Hermione right behind her and then came Mrs. Weasley. He hugged Ginny, Hermione and Ron and then Mrs. Weasley.

"Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Um. Dumbledore" he said.

"Oh that man!" Mrs. Weasley once again hugged Harry and then brought him to the dinner table. "You must be hungry, dear here have some soup."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied drinking his soup. "When did you reach here Hermione?"

"Oh just this afternoon" she said.

After having his soup he went with Ron and Hermione to Ron's room. There they talked about their holiday experiences and about the Ministry as it is fighting against the Death Eaters and then about their next day boarding of the Hogwarts express.

Harry slept soundly that night without a single thing to worry about. Next day he packed up his trunk, took a shower, changed clothes and then they left the Burrow this time in a Ministry imposed car that took them to the King's cross station from where they boarded the Hogwarts express and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Their arrival to the school was the same as tradition; the first years taking boats while others taking carriages. Professor Dumbledore gave his usual speech at the start of term and then gave the school the warnings that Filch the caretaker had asked him to give to the first years.

Their dinner feast was so grand that Ron and Harry kept stuffing food into their mouths. Desserts too were of the finest flavours. There too Harry went up to his four poster bed in the Gryffindor tower and slept peacefully.

The Following days, teachers gave each Ron, Hermione and Harry a huge amount of homework. They had to spend around a fortnight trying to complete their homework and also practice spells for DADA which was taken by Professor Snape while Snape's potions position was taken by by Professor Slughorn.

Harry had already told Ron and Hermione about his meeting with professor slughorn in the Hogwarts express while Slughorn too impressed by Harry's fame and Hermione a muggle born's abilities had invited them to his cabin in the train for a cup to tea.

Harry was pleased to see the gamekeeper Hagrid again. After all this time once a day in Harry's life would change his relationship with his friends. What would Happen? Is yet to be determined.

-x-

So that is it this chapter has at last ended. great so now comes the real Harry and Hermione pairing in the next chapter. stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4- Those Eyes

Chapter four out now. The pairing is about to be updated in this chapter.

-x-

Chapter 4- Those Eyes.

Harry was really angry today as today after the DADA class he got detention from snape for not completing his H.W. What the situation even worse was that Ron had done his work, 2 scrolls on the use and defence of non-verbal spells. Snape had gone even further to asking Ron to check everyone's H.W. and threatened to poison him if he lied. But Ron was scared of this threaten and had spitted out Harry name as he didn't do his H.W.

In detention he had to write that he will complete his H.W. and submit it on time for about 2,000 times, and after complaining that this was childish got himself another 2,000 lines.

When he reached the Gryffindor common room he found it to be deserted. Now was a good time to get even with Ron. Harry knew that Ron was probably down at the Great Hall eating his lunch, so when he came back it would be great to have some fun with him.

Harry conjured a rope and 6 pieces of wood; 3 small and 3 large from his wand, he learnt this when he was in Professor Flitwick's class. He combined one small and one large at the end and then kept them one after the other in opposite direction right after the door opening of the Fat Lady. He conjured 3 buckets and filled them with water using his wand and then he kept then at the top of the wood fastened by a rope at the ceiling. So, when Ron would come he would step on the small plank of wood at the bottom which make the other side erect and this would hit the bucket so that it would spill water on him. But they were still visible so he took out some curtains from the window and covered the planks with it so that only the top of the bucket was visible and the bottom plank. He covered the bottom part with a carpet and then hid next to the fireplace.

Now all he needed was for Ron to come and the fun to happen. He waited eagerly for about 5 mins and then finally he heard footsteps. Ron came and the door opened and then the next thing was that the bucket had fell on his head. Just a quick second after this Harry jumped out in front of him.

"Haha, Got ya" he said and started laughing but then the truth came out it wasn't Ron who came, it was Hermione. "Oops"

"Harry, How could you?" she said in a mixture of both misery and astonishment.

Harry immediately felt guilty for what he had done, and then Hermione took a second step. "No Don't" too late she took it and then the third."Aww, man"

Hermione started shivering she was wet from head to toe. Other Gryffindor's came back and saw the entire thing and were lauging. Then Hermione shed a tear and ran upstairs. Just as she ran upstairs Harry suddenly came to his senses and he knew he had to apolagise. He went after her and just as she was about to climb the first step he caught her by her hand and pulled her aside next to the wall. He didn't have control over his body well technically he did but he had unintentionally caught Hermione's arm and had it above her head while her other arm was on the other side of her body.

She was obviously wet since all three buckets' full of water fell on her. Harry could see her shirt stuck to her body it was as if it was showing her figure. He could faintly see her bra as well which was red in colour as it was visible through her shirt. Then harry spoke, "Hermione, I'm really sorry it was for Ron but it didn't cross my mind that there would be someone else who could come in. Please forgive me."

Hermione was almost in tears, was shivering and now this. She looked up at him stared into his eyes. Something was clearly happening. Those eyes were fatal. They were beautiful almost stunning. Just then Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. He didn't how he did it but it was magical. She didn't reject it but kissed him back. Then Harry brought his head back and pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace and then once again kissed her, only this time deeper and this time Hermione had made the first move and bought in her tongue. It was a really spectacular moment. They didn't know that they were being watched by some Gryffindors and even Ron had come to have a look at what happened but when he saw what Harry and Hermione were doing he asked everyone to move aside and give them some privacy.

A while later after some really intense kisses Harry let her go. He was now covered in water at his front. Hermione gave him another kiss at his cheeck, and then left him to go to her dormitory still smiling, and forgetting her worries. The same was for Harry he knew this was the beginning of something new and that it will be worth remembering.

As Harry went back to the common room he found many eyes looking at him, though he was used to this even then it didn't feel right. He saw Ron who came up to him smirking incredibly. "Ahh Harry, enjoyed yourselves eh?" Harry didn't know that he and Hermione's snogging session was being watched but even then he had a faint idea about what Ron was getting to.

"You saw that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Obviously plus not to mention that huge patch of water on your clothes give me a clear indication of what happened" Ron was still smiling.

"Did everyone see that?" asked Harry still confused about what all did they see.

"Well" Ron began,"I don't know about everyone but I was just coming behind these people and they stopped so I asked what the hold up was, and they replied about your rendezvous." Harry couldn't help but smile incredibly at this word rendezvous. "I couldn't believe that you had made the move so I came up here and saw some third year girls and boys looking at you so I cleared em off and after a small glimpse of you I asked them to give you some privacy."

"So why did you put water on Hermione to get her into the side? You could have called her out and then said something" asked Ron.

"Hey I had that water buckets put up there for you so that you could come and the water would fall on you. Unfortunately Hermione came and she got wet."

"But.." Ron thought why Harry would set up a trap such as that for him. "Did you do it cos I gave your name to Professor Snape?"

Harry just smiled and that gave Ron approval. "Really Harry I'm sorry just don't set up another one of those traps for me OK?"

-x-

So that is it for this chapter. What will I write for the next chapter I am still thinking. Feel free to give me your ideas and reviews. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 Eveything Nice

Hello guys sorry that this chapter took more time than expected by me but in my defence I didn't have any proper story to write. I just couldn't get any ideas, so at last after hampering my mind I came up with this. Hope its fine to continue the story.

-x-

Chapter 5 - Everything Nice

Harry woke up next morning feeling quite thrilled, quite fortunately he had slept without a nightmare the previous evening and now everything was gonna change for him. His relationship with one of his best friends, now perhaps his girlfriend, he thought, would be changed. After that experience in the common room everyone in the school would know that Harry was dating Hermione.

He got up took a shower and put on his dress robes then when he went down he found Ron and Hermione already seated at the couch near the fireplace. Then as they heard footsteps they looked back towards Harry and then quite suddenly Hermione ran towards him and kissed him right there in front of Ron and a few fellow Gryffindor's.

"Aren't we supposed to you know do this in private?" asked Harry.

Hermione simply smiled."Almost everyone in the school knows this Harry" Ron answered for him.

"Yah well who cares?"Harry told him."Anyways looks like I have to go to Professor Slughorn's class. I am a bit late and you guys are too!"

"Oh yah I'll just come along I don't know why Professor McGonagall told you to take me as well"

"Just come on will ya."said Harry "I never thought that you Miss Granger would like to miss a class especially our first Potions class with a new teacher"

"Well I can't leave my boyfriend to just walk around the castle alone and the same is here to myself. I wouldn't want to go without you." replied Hermione.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand obviously now that they were a couple whereas Ron felt left out and just walked in front of them because he couldn't be behind them and watch them flirting, snogging and cuddling while walking and stuff.

"C'mon, get a room you two" said Ron.

At last they reached the Potions dungeon **... and then the story is the same ****Harry wins Felix Felicis but Hermione is unsuccessful and Ron is dreadful and all the same..**

Harry went and kept his liquid luck in his sock in his trunk and then ran down Gryffindor Tower and reached back to his friends.

"Hey guys listen it's a free period now lets go out to the grounds and enjoy the view" asked Harry to both of them and they nodded.

While on the ground they went to the lake where the Triwizard World Cup was held two years ago. While laying there they saw Luna nearby feeding meat to something. Thestrals they were she explained and even Harry could see them as he had seen death, the one of his godfather.

Harry invited her over to sit with them and she accepted. Clearly Ron was acting weird he sat next to Harry opposite to Luna while Hermione was left to sit next to Lune and opposite to Harry.

Hermione and Lune started talking. They talked about stuff that neither Harry nor Ron could understand. Nargles and other imaginary creatures and about her father's magazine Quibbler, So Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch that they could understand and talked about who would win the match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons.

Harry found it strange to see Ron glancing at Luna and Hermione trying to get in their conversation so he decided to get Ron in it.

"Hey Luna have you learnt any new spell after our DA meeting's got cancelled?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I think I have but they are not to much effect. I think I'll need you and Hermione to start the DA club again so that we all can learn some more new stuff" she looked as though she didn't know what she was saying but she spoke it in a dreamy voice.

"I'll see what I can do" he couldn't invoke Ron into the conversation there so he started again.

"Hey Luna who is the Ravenclaw chess champion? Ron is the Gryffindor chess champion and he would like to take down all others."

"Oh, that's nice but I don't know. I wanted to play myself but I don't quite understand the game" she replied

"That's great, I mean -uh Ron can teach you the basics he is pretty good." Harry said to her.

"Um. Yah I can" Ron said rather tensely.

A few minutes later they continued their conversation with Hermione even conjured a chessboard for Ron and Luna to play with. As their game progressed Hermione asked Harry to go for a walk and leave them alone for a moment while they enjoy themselves some alone time, he agreed and they went together hand in hand enjoying the scene before them.

They stopped near a tree and then sat below it kissing each other till they had to stop for catching their breaths. "I love you Miss Granger" Harry said.

"I love you too Mr. Potter" she said.

They kisssed again this time more passionately. After about some fifteen minutes of snogging they felt Ron call out to them.

"Hey lovebirds come on Luna is leaving and our free period's over" he shouted.

They got up walking hand in hand once again they met up with Luna and Ron and seeing Harry and Hermione walking hand in hand Ron too took up the courage to ask Luna to walk hand in hand with him. He waited when Harry and Hermione were little bit far off.

"Why are we slowing down?" she asked innocently.

"Hey Luna, I was wondering if um. -if you would go out with me. As i see we haven't much met I'll take no as an answer. Never mind ignore it lets go." he said quite awkwardly and ashamed.

"I would love to" she said and Ron quickly felt his hopes brighten up at once. "Never has a boy asked me that till now. I really admire it Ronald" she told and then took his arm and went up to the castle.

After this both the couples went to their respective classes and then met up with one another at dinner in the Great Hall. Here after dinner they once again met one another and Ron invited eveyone to go out to the courtyard just for a walk.

Luna gave Ron a kiss on his cheeks which made Harry and Hermione smile, but she soon had to leave as she had to go to sleep. "Having fun are we?" asked Harry to Ron with a smile.

"Shut up, Harry" he blushed a bit and then they went up to their dormitories. Before Ron and Harry could go to their dorms Hermione caught Harry and gave him a kiss that was so long that it had to be broken so Ron coughed but to no use he went up to his dorm followed by Harry a few minutes later.

Everything was perfect for him. Eveything was Nice.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6 Poor Me

**Hello guys. Thanks for reviewing I am most thankful to all who reviewed.**

Also I'm really sorry for not updating this story. I have no idea of what I should write. I should have made it a oneshot then it would be better. Nevertheless I want to tell you that I waited for a really long time to see what I can do to update this story but I failed. So at last (*literally keeping a stone on my heart*) I say that I won't edit or update this story any further. If anyone wants to carry this story forward I would love to hand over the duty. But even then I feel that this is fine the way it is. Even then if anyone has some new ideas to carry on this story I would love to give away the story rights (:D xD) to another person. PM me if interested or even review.

**Thank you all for reviewing= **willythenilly; Scabbers1957; carlos.

**Thank you all for adding this to your favourites= **Silver Winged Maiden; alrius; brendaleestarnes; mjhammer.

**Thank you all for adding this story to your story alerts list= **HJ258potterhead; Silver Winged Maiden; TwilightCrazyAssBitch; WarLords; brendaleestarnes; mustachio25; nikkistew2; psion53.

**Thank you for adding this story to your community **Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate = Sakura Lisel

****That's it folks meanwhile read my other story "The Best Bet Ever!" it's pretty good.****

****Goodbye! An Unusual Feeling~~~~~~****

****I'm having an unusual feeling now! :D bye bye!****

****-x-****


End file.
